Sometimes love doesn't conquer all
by aliciatanksley
Summary: One shot. Severus is an idiot and hermione leaves. Can he get her back for the sake of their child? -Sorry I have been mia lately. But I'm getting my groove back. Let me know what you think.


One-shot

She stared at him in disbelief.

"You can't be serious severus!" She yelled "your going to throw 5 years away. And for what? Because I want a family with you? Because I love you? Do you even love me serverus?" She waited knowing the answer.

He still called her name in the middle of the night, waking her. She tried to never show the hurt but it truly did. To hear her lover, the love of her life call out for another is what kills the most. And knowing it would never be her that he loved, only ever lily.

He stared at her. Not sure how to respond and could see the resolved look pass over her eyes.

She just shook her head and produced her wand from her pocket. He could do nothing as he watched her gather her belongings with magic and then shrink the trunk she placed everything in.

With a deep breath she looked at him. "I understand now that you will never love me the way I love you. I see that I can never be in your heart. I never asked you to let go of lily only that you make space for me next to her in there but you can't even do that. What hurts the most is that you have called out to her in your sleep and also when we have made love. But I never held that against you. But I refuse to be nothing but a body substitute for your fantasy for lily. I refuse to have our unborn child see their mother so depressed and know it's their father's fault. I see your confusion and I was going to tell you today after I got it confirmed with the mediwitch. I want you to be a part of our child's life of course so once I find a home or flat I will owl you the coordinates."

She sniffed and pulled her shoulders straight and tall and with the last of her dignity. Looking at him one last time.

"I really do wish you the best serverus. Even if it could never be with me." And with that said she walked slowly to the door, hoping beyond hope that he would stop her and claim his love for her and tell her she was wrong.

That seemed to pull serverus out of his silence but it wasn't what she expected.

"Hermione" he said quietly and she turned with hope beating get heart down.

"Yes serverus? "

"Don't forget your winter cloak. It is far too cold out there to be trying to travel in your condition." He said as he held it up for her to put it on.

She placed her arms in it and turned to him and that is when the first tear fell. "Thank you. I hope you know I will always love you" and with a last kiss on the side of his mouth she walked out of his chambers, out of the school, and into the dead of night in the middle of winter.

She was able to apparate to the front door of recent widower remus before she collapsed in tears. Remus, who had dined with her earlier when she told him that she was going to propose to serverus that night, knew it would not end well for the witch so he was there waiting at the door to catch her as she crumbled.

He had day her on the couch and went to make tea as she cried herself out. It took 2 hours before it slowed and another 2 before she could talk. It was going on 5 am when she started.

"He will never love me remus. Am I that horrible that I am unlovable? First Ron cheats on me with lavender. Then viktor leaves me and starts a family not 2 months later. Then after 5 years with serverus he tells me he will never be able to marry me, that he doesn't want to marry me" she sniffed and wiped her nose with the tissue remus gave her.

"He still loves lily and will never love me. I was just a warm body to him. But I couldn't let my child see that. I'll just have to be a single mother with the father having visitation." She sighed "I think I need to rest please remus. It has been a trying day and stress really isn't good for the baby?"

"Of course you can. Let me show you to your room. And hermione, you and the baby are welcome to stay with me as long as needed. The house is too large for just myself and teddy." He smiled a sad smile at her and showed her her new room.

It was large with an en suite bathroom. She reallty did need to shower but she had no motivation whatsoever. She just flopped on her back into bed and fell asleep with tears still running down her face.

Meanwhile severus's quarters looked like a tornado had hit it and was still going. Severus had held it together long enough to make sure she apparated safely then the storm hit.

He couldnt believe himself. He hurt the only woman who had ever loved him back. Of course he loved her and if he hadn't been so shocked by her being pregnant, with his child no less, and with the fact that he had called out to lily during their intimate times he would have told her a thousand time yes he loved her. That she was his solemate, his other half.

He would never forgive himself. He would hate himself forever. And with that thought another glass smashed against the wall.

He fell to his knees in grief and called out for hermione. Screaming her name and apologies that he knew she would never hear, because she was gone. And it was all his fault. No one to blame but himself. He promised her he would never treat her as badly as those 2 other idiots but he had been worse. She didn't even know he felt anything for her, because he was apparently to daft to realize he never showed her affection other than during sex.

He was screaming so hard he never heard the owl land behind him on the chair. But he did see the movement and saw the owl perched with a letter. Hoping the letter was from his love he quickly grabbed the letter and the owl took off with not so much as a hoot.

The letter wasn't from hermione but from remus and was very short but to the point.

Severus,

She is safe and unharmed. But you are a fool severus. I cannot even begin to describe the pain you have put her through. Just know she is safe and has decided to stay with me and teddy for a while.

Remus

Jealousy tore through his veins for a moment when he realized he had no right to be jealous. Remus saw her as a daughter and he was the safer option then just letting her roam around an inn for a while.

But thats when he started to form his plan on getting her back.

The next afternoon saw him standing on the front porch of one of his old enemies turned sort of friend.

Remus must have known he would show up because the minute he hit the stoop the door opened and remus beckoned him in.

" she is still asleep last I checked but she was restless so it shouldn't be too long before she comes down for lunch now."

Severus who hadnt slept at all just nodded his head and sat in the chair offered by remus.

Hermione came down the stairs not 5 minutes later looking worse for wear and shocked to see severus there.

"Hermione before you start let me tell you some things. I have loved you since you first became my apprentice. Yes for 7 years I have loved you. I never knew I didnt show you or tell you but that will stop this second. I love you and I love that baby and I want to be a family. I said no to your proposal yesterday because I never in a million years would have thought I would even get to see myself fall in love let alone get married. I never thought it was an option for me. But thats different now. If you will still have me for a husband I would gladly accept." He took out the ring from his pocket and kneeled infront of her as she gasped "it isnt the biggest or most expensive ring but it belonged to my grandmother and I want to see it adorn your finger till our dying days. And for the lily calling, I never knew I did that but it will also stop. I have gotten rid of every picture and everything that she gave me and I have sent it to potter. They mean more to him then to me anyways."

He stopped his rant and was waiting for her to say anything. When he saw her tears he knew he was too late. And started to rise off the floor with dejection written all over him.

"Yes severus. I will may you but if you ever hurt me like this again or our child I will cut off you junk and you will never be able to find me."

He stared in amazement but picked her up and swung her around. Then he remembered her condition and gently set her down before kneeling in front of her still flat tummy. Kissing the spot his son or daughter was currently protected by his mothers womb. He felt her hand go into his hair as he held her in the same position.

"Come on lets go home" she said

- 8 months later -

"Push once more Mrs. Snape. There you go that's a girl. One more and this baby will be born" the mediwitch said.

Hermione looked up at her husband and pleaded "please I can't do this any more. It hurts. Can't we just stop please!"

He hated to see her in pain but tried to be encouraging.

"Come on love. Just one more and sebastian or sophia will be born and all the pain will be gone. I promise."

She nodded and gave one more big push and then there was a tiny wail that could be heard.

"It's a boy!" The mediwitch exclaimed and placed the squirming boy on his mother's chest.

Severus kissed her head and stared in wonder at his beautiful son. "You did it love."

She looked up from her son to her husband and replied "no we did it."

They smiled at each other than back down at sebastian severus snape. Things were blissful.

End 


End file.
